


Ball Masque

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Lost Bet, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Marc is a student that loses a bet with his friend and now has to face the consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts), [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> again this is for Always_Dreaming and F1_Rabbit for their unwavering support, thanks girls!

Marc takes a deep breath and looks up at the huge mansion, people walking in, all with a mask before their faces, hiding it. Gay people, what was he doing here, he wasn't gay, he wasn't into men but his big mouth got him into trouble with his friends, accepting a bet he knew he couldn't win but his ego wouldn't allow him to refuse and of course he lost.

"Me and my big mouth." he sighed.

Adjusting his red mask he walks towards the door and inside and for a moment he can't believe what he sees, there are people everywhere, talking to each other, eating, drinking and dancing. The whole ballroom is decorated with the most amazing ribbons, balloons and even rainbowflags. 

Marc starts wondering around the huge mansion, taking everything in, overhearing the conversations and finally he finds himself in front of a buffet. Shrugging he takes a plate and starts filling it with all kinds of appetizers before he sneaks out on one of the many balcony's to eat in peace. 

When he is about half way the door opens and someone walks out, dressed in jeans, white button down shirt and a black mask. He walks towards the railing and Marc just can't help but look at that ass that is really very appealing in those tight jeans. Marc shakes his head to get that thought out of his mind, he's not gay.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know someone was here." the man says.

Marc looks up, crystal blue eyes looking at him from behind an orange mask while the stranger leans back against the railing, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Erm, that's ok." Marc answers.

"I just needed to get away from all the men inside, they drive me insane."

"Why is that?"

"Because they just won't leave me alone." the stranger says and raises his hands.

"I'm not surprised." 

"What?"

fuck

"Nothing." 

Marc continues with his food but the stranger sit's down next to him and looks at him. God he's too close, Marc can smell the aftershave and it smells so good. No, Marc thinks, what is wrong with you, you are not gay!

"Why are you out here?"

"I'm not gay." Marc says.

"Then why are you here?"

"I lost a bet."

"So you see this as a punishment? Being amongst gay's?"

"Well, seeing I'm not gay, this isn't exactly a place where I want to be right now." Marc says.

"Too bad, I'd do you in a heartbeat."

Marc chokes on a piece of pie, coughing violantly and the stranger just laughs untill he realizes Marc is turning blue.

"Whoah, easy man, I'm sorry," the stranger says and starts to pat his back but it's not helping,"stand up."

Marc stands up and feels how the stranger lays his arms around his waist and locks his fingers to suddenly push, Marc couchs one more time, piece of pie flying out of his mouth and both stagger forward, Marc taking the rail and gasping for breath.

"Are you ok now?"

Marc looks sideways, looking into the most beautifull blue eyes he has ever seen and for a moment he's speechless.

"Hello?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Let me buy you a drink, as an excuse."

Marc looks at him, knowing he should say no but before he knows it he nods and the stranger holds out his hand for Marc to shake.

"I'm Luca."

"Marc." 

The guys shake hands before the walk inside and Marc let's Luca go in first, eyes emmidiatly lowering to that sweet ass again and he smiles. When they reach the bar Luca orders two drinks and they start talking. To Marc's surprise he feels quite at ease with the other man and he even dares to think he likes his company. He's very funny and Marc has to laugh several times at the jokes he makes.

"Dance with me." Luca suddenly says.

"I don't dance."

"Everybody dances."

"I can't dance."

"That's nonsense, just follow my lead."

Luca stands up and offers Marc his hand and he takes it to let hismself be led to the dancefloor feeling very insecure about this and the fact that practically all eyes are focussed on them doens't help either. When he feels Luca's arm around his waist that pulls him close he looks at him, other hand locking into his and Luca smiles reasuring.

"It's ok, you'll be fine."

Marc nods and slowly they start to dance on the music and to Marc's surprise it goes very easily.

"See, I told you, everyone can dance, it's easy."

"You're a good leader."

"Thanks."

Luca winks at him and Marc actually blushes at that and he looks away.

"You're cute when you blush." Luca whispers in his ear and Marc shivers in his arms.

Marc turns his face to look at Luca and finds the other so close, he can feel his breath on his face. Slowly Luca leans towards him, eyes flickering to Marc's lips before looking at him again.

"No," Marc says and looks away, trying to loose himself from Luca's grip,"I'm not gay, sorry."

Before Luca can do anything Marc is already walking away, being watched by Luca and Marc pushes his way through the crowd to reach the front door. When he walks outside he goes through his hair with his hands and let's the events of the evening go through his mind.

Luca, his arms around him, his eyes, his lips, that sweet ass, damn, why is he thinking like that? He's not gay, he tells himself for the umpteenth time and lights a sigarette, telling himself he will leave when he smoked it, but one turns into two and two turn into five and by the time he finished that he curses and walks back into the house. Weaving his way through the crowd, he searches for those blue eyes, that sweet ass but he can't find the owner so he starts to ask people but no one has seen him, untill he finds some group of men at the bar.

"Yeah, sure, our friend is looking after him."

"What do you mean?" Marc asks frowning.

"After you left him standing in the middle of the dancefloor he looked kinda sad so our friend took it upon himself to cheer him up."

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs, although he looked a but reluctant to go but then again, our friend likes the fiesty ones." 

The group laughs at that but Marc doesn't think it's funny at all and with a dreadfull feeling in his stomach he runs up the stairs. When he reaches the top he skids to a halt, there are at least twelfe doors and probably a lot more on the other side too, seeing the mansion, how in the hell is he going to find Luca here. All doors are closed, meaning there are probably more couples having 'some fun'.

"Luca!" he yells while walking through the hallway,"Luca, answer me!"

Suddenly he thinks he hears his name being called and he runs till half way.

"Luca!"

"Marc!"suddenly one of the doors open and he locks eyes with those beautiful blue's but this time there is fear written into them,"help me, please!"

Marc runs towards the room and just when he reaches his hand to Luca, some guy grabs Luca's other hand and pulls him back into the room and the door is slammed shut.

"Let him go! Don't you dare touch him!"

Marc starts banging on the door but that doesn't work, and when he hears Luca screaming for help he steps backwards to attempt to kick the door open. That works fortunately and Marc runs inside, pulling a grimace when he sees that the attacker is sitting on top Luca. Marc grabs him by his shirt and throws him to the side and with a bang he ends up against the door.

"Luca."

Marc sits down on the bed and cups the others face, wet with tears, and when those beautiful blue eyes widen Marc frowns. Before he can do anything, Marc is caught by his arm and thrown across the room, violently he finds himself with his back against the wall and immediately he feels the sting of a slap on his face and the taste of blood in his mouth. His head falls to the side and with the back of his hand he wipes the blood from his lips and then he looks at the man. Marc let's out a cry and jumps on the guy that is completely surprised and with some help from Luca they get him on the ground. Marc sits on his back and turns his arm behind his back so the man cries out.

"You go now and you never come here again and if I see you anywhere near Luca ever again, I'll kill you."

The man nods furiously and Marc pulls the arm a little further up.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, yes, I promise!"

"Get out."

Marc gets up and the man quickly gets away, he turns to Luca who is sitting on the bed and only now Marc sees Luca's shirt is ripped apart and he sits down next to him.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I think I can better ask you that, he hit you pretty hard." Luca says.

He reaches his hand for Marc's cheek and cups it, thumb wiping away some blood from his lips.

"I thought you'd left."

"I was planning too, something stopped me."

"Me?"

"You."

Before Luca has the change to respond Marc closes the distance between them and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. After the kiss both are panting and their foreheads rest against each other.

"I thought you weren't gay." Luca whispers.

"I thought so too, guess I was wrong."

Again Marc is the one to initiate the kiss and this time it turns more heated and passionate untill Luca gently pushes Marc away.

"As much as I like to continue this, not here, please."

"Of course."

Marc smiles and stands up, shrugging out of his jacket to lay it around Luca's shoulder's to cover him up while the find their way outside.

"My car is there?"

Marc walks him to the car and when they stand beside it Luca opens the door and turns around.

"Thank you, again."

"Are you going to be ok alone?" Marc asks and steps closer.

"I can still drive." Luca shrugs.

"I know, I just...."

Marc looks around him before he looks at Luca again, cups his cheek and kisses him, it's a long, deep kiss and after both are panting.

"Get in the car." Luca whispers.

Marc smiles and quickly scurries around the car to get in and after a shirt drive they pull up on a driveway. Luca barely has his door open or Marc is there, pulling the other in his arms and kissing they stumble to the front door. Luca hurriedly opens it and when it closes the kiss continues, on the way to the bedroom clothes are discarded and by the time they fall on the bed both are naked and Marc get's nervous.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Luca says between kisses.

"I want too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok."

Luca takes some lube and manouvres Marc on his back, making him lean on his knees and elbows, pushing his knees further apart and he starts to preperate him. When he is done and Marc feels Luca's cock against his hole he sit's up.

"No wait, I want to see you."

"Turn around then."

Marc turns around and lays down on his back, Luca moving between his legs and laying them around his waist, leaning over Marc and placing one hand next to his face, the other lines himself up and slowly he pushes inside. Marc moans with the sudden intrusion but it's so good he starts to push his ancles in Luca's back, pulling him in deeper untill he fills him completly.

"Good?" Luca asks.

"Really good, just move."

Luca slowly starts to move, in and out that tight heat, harder and faster and when he hits Marc's prostate the other moans loudly, headpushed back into the pillow and Luca leans down to kis his neck. He keeps hitting Marc's prostate and the moans are becoming loader and more despreate, starting to move in Luca's rhythm, hips coming off the bed and Luca bites his shoulder softly making a cry fall from his lips. Luca ups the tempo and when he swivelshis hips and curls his fingers around Marc's cock it only takes one tug to make him come, muscles that thighten around Luca's cock making the other fall over the edge too. 

Panting Luca lies down next to Marc, both catching their breaths when Luca turns his head to look at Marc.

"You said you would kill them if they would come near me again."

"I meant that." Marc says and looks at him.

"How wil you know?"

"Guess I'll have to stick around then." Marc smiles.

He rolls on his side, arm around Luca's waist and he pulls the other in his arms.

"Guess so." Luca says smiling and closes his eyes.


End file.
